Supernatural: A Megan Griffin story
by LittleMissWonderlannd
Summary: Meg Griffin is the whipping rod of her family. Constantly abused at home, Bullied at school. Soon she shall get her revenge. Soon she shall learn something about herself she never knew before... Rating may change.
1. Pain

**Hello! I have not yet written a story on this fandom. I'm so excited though. I am not on FictionExpress with the same name. I have written a story called I Was Here. It's about bullying and I hope you find it interesting if you decide to check it. Okay, on with the story.**

**Quick thing. Vanessa is a very prominent character in this story. This is her:**

** . /detail/photo/girl-with-long-ginger-hair-high-res-stock-photography/6427-000204a**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Vanessa and the plot.**

Vanessa Elizabeth Griffin was perfection. Her eyes were forest green, big with long eyelashes. Her lips were full and pink, her skin was flawless and milky white except for light freckles. She had a small, elegant nose. She had high cheekbones and carefully arched eyebrows. Her hair was light red and long, flowling down her back. She was slim with a great figure, B cup chest and was fashionable. Compared to Meg Griffin, she was her Olga. Meg being Helga. She wore a light purple vest and a white cardigan with a black plaited mini skirt and knee high snow white socks with cream ugg boots.

"Vanessa, sweetie, breakfast is ready." Her mother, Lois Griffin, said.

"Coming, Momma. Should I go get Megan?" She asked.

"Of course, Darling. I love you!" Lois said.

"I love you more!" Vanessa replied, before wrinkling her nose. She went downstairs, walking as if she was on a runway.

That was another thing about Vanessa. She was well loved and talented. She could sing, act, dance, cook, do gymnastics, paint really well and has already won beauty pageants. She was also the most popular girl in school and cheer captain.

She walked passed Megs bedroom. She was probably sleeping. Vanessa decided not to wake her up. She had another idea instead.

As she went downstairs, she announced. "Meg told me to shut up and go away! I told her it was breakfast, but she said she didn't want anyway." Vanessa looked down, pretending to be upset. "She said she didn't like your cooking." Vanessa was laughing inside. She loved getting her sister in trouble.

"That ungreatful cow! MEG GRIFFIN GET DOWN HERE!" Lois shouted. Vanessa grinned quickly before looking upset.

"Maybe it's for the best. She so fat she'll probably break the stairs," Peter said.

_The irony in that is so obvious._ Vanessa thought.

"Momma, don't be angry with Meg. I personally think- wait. I KNOW your cooking is the best!" Vanessa said, acting desperate.

"Don't worry, sweetie, your not in trouble." Lois said to Vanessa. Vanessa nodded.

Meg slowly came downstairs, in her pajamas. Her glasses were not on and she looked worried. She spotted Vanessa grinning. She felt her stomach drop.

"Meg, Vanessa here says you told her to shut up and that you didn't like my cooking." Lois began. Meg slowly entered the kitchen and stood there. She gulped.

"I didn't, I swear," With that she felt a slap to her face. Meg looked down and held her cheek.

"Don't lie to me, young lady!" Lois shouted.

"Momma, I think if she IS being so ungrateful then she should make her own breakfast," Vanessa suggested. Lois nodded.

"I think she should lose some weight. Maybe she shouldn't have any breakfast," Peter said.

"Momma, its 7:30. We might be late to school. Maybe Megan shouldn't have any. Good idea daddy!" Vanessa said, smiling.

"Meg, I don't want to see your face! Go upstairs and change. You're a mess..." Lois said and Meg ran crying to her room.

Vanessa laughed. This is going to be a great day.

Meg P.O.V

I ran into my room. I wish it wasn't so bright. Why do they hate me? I grabbed my marker and wrote WHATS WRONG WITH ME several times on my wall. I grabbed my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Its like another typical day. My sister got me in trouble. Mom and Dad still hate me. Chris, Stewie and Brian domt even care. They treat me like I'm nothing._

_But on the otherhand I saw Kevin today. He was working out on his backyard. Who knew someone could look so hot working out? I hope I see him at school today._

_More later._

I shut my diary and put it back in my draw. There was no point in hiding it. Vanessa would find it and show it to Lois. And Peter. Stewie and Brian to. And then they'll all laugh at me because I'm sad little Meg Griffin who no one likes. I felt me cheek. It still hurt. I was used to hit. I didn't bother picking a good outfit. I already showered (though according to the popular girls at school I didn't) and I just picked out a huge grey sweater and jogging bottoms with my old trainers.

I brushed my teeth and waited and went downstairs. I didn't bother saying bye. I just left

**Aww, how depressing! Poor Meg. I know Vanessa seemed Mary Sue at the beggining but I would never make a Mary Sue would I? And remember, its not like all those stories when Peter has a long lost daughter. She was already part of the family. **

**Anyway, later in the story it's going to go a Carrie so prepare. But not much yet. Stay tuned!**

**xXLittleMissWonderlanndXx out.**


	2. Experiance

**Hey guys! From now on this story will mostly be in Megs P.O.V. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Vanessa and the plot. And Rhiannon. This is her:**

** . /a72d02fd3e1c1278087d645fc6710d69/tumblr_mmn9xdFaye1ragmggo1_ **

**On with the story...**

I walked through school, my head low. I just wanted to make it through school without any insults or Meg Abuse. I reached my locker. It was easy to notice. It was the one with the word loser spray painted on it.

I sighed and opened the locker. There was an envelope in it. I sighed, taking it out and reading it. It might be something nice.

**Meg Griffin is crazy and mad,**

**She is such a loner, and so sad.**

**No wonder she reeks,**

**She's such a freak.**

**And you better start running.**

**We're gonna beat you up, we're coming.**

I sighed reading it. Maybe it was just another threat. I shut my locker before coming face to face with my worst nightmares.

Connie, Vanessa, Lisa, Barbara, Anna and Rhiannon.

Lisa smirked. "Hey Pig. Did you think you'd get away from us this time?" She asked. I looked down, feeling upset. I suddenly felt a slap to my face. My head immediately went up.

"Look at us when we're speaking to you!" Rhiannon yelled. "It's enough to see your mess everyday, at least have the decency to look at us,"

Vanessa's fist collided with my stomach, causing me to land on the ground. I gasped. Anna's foot hit my face and Barbara stomped on my hand before Lisa spat on me.

"Worthless piece of shit. I can't believe we're related." Vanessa said before she grabbed Meg's back and spilled the contents of hit on top of her. Then she and the others strutted away. Meg felt tears prick in her eyes as she slowly picked up everything that was once in her bag.

**xxxx**

I slowly packed my bag. Tears spilled down my cheeks. This always happens. I never get used to it though.

I watched them at their lockers. My tears were still wetting my cheeks. They saw me and started laughing. I frowned.

"Crybaby Meg!" Lisa said pointing at me. "What happened Meg? Wet your dirty little SKANKY underwear?"

"Little slut. Cry a river and you'll still be a drama queen," Connie said.

The people in the corridor were laughing at me. Everyone._** Everyone...**_

**_Meg are you gonna take this? I know what your capable of. Just think, take that grin off those popular girls face's. You can do it._**

I glared at them. I don't know what had just happened, where that voice came from. But I glared at them. I focused. I looked at them.

_Stop laughing at me. Stop laughing at me. STOP!_

A flash of white appeared and I felt like I passed out for a moment. My vision had cleared and I saw Vanessa on the floor, passed out. There was a large bruise on Connie's face and the rest had been slammed into the lockers. I don't know what happened but everyone was looking at me as if it was my fault.

I didn't know what else to do.

So I ran.

**Oooh! So dramatic. I hope I didn't rush into this. What happened to Connie and the others? And who was that voice talking to Meg? Keep on reading to find out.**


	3. Aftermath

**Back again! Let's get on with the story..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC's**

_Megan or Megatron Griffin. Fat, unloved, abused and ugly. In the shadow of her younger sister Vanessa. Vanessa is loved, popular, pretty and seemingly an angel. I observe the family. It is clearly one that needs fixing. I want to help, really I do. It's just..._

_Megan or Megatron Griffin. She posses something, an ability. She is part of something that happens once or twice a century. Maybe only once a millennium if it's 's in her mind, wedged in there. It will never come out. It is a power that she will have full access to on her 18th birthday. Megan is only 16 and a half._ **(A/N Chris is 14 and Vanessa is 15)**

_The fact that she is showing signs of her power already is amazing. I had to wait until she was 18 to help her. Maybe now I can help her._

**Maybe now.. **

Meg POV

I wander through the streets of Quahog. I know better than to go back home. Home. The place I call home is a place I am constantly abused, hated and unloved. The place I call home is a place I don't feel safe, like I belong. Life's funny ain't it?

I know I can't go back to school. Connie and the others are gonna be out to get me, I know it. I never feel safe.

I look at all their smiling faces, strangers passing by. _I hate you all. Why do you get to happy while I'm not?__  
><em>

I frowned and carried on walking, all the way to the park. I looked for a bench. I hated the sun, and all these people. I finally found the perfect bench, Under an old tree and it had splinters poking out of it. I sat there. No one will bother me here. I'll just sit here until 3 o 'clock. And then go ho- the place where I get shelter and food.

Vanessa PoV

I slowly got up from the floor I passed out on. I looked around. Everyone was gone. There were no lockers just posters about medical stuff. I'm in the medical room, with the nurse. I pouted, looking up at the bright light.

The nurse is Nurse Mariam. She has shoulder length, straight brown hair. She's a little chubby and cheeks are red as roses with green eyes.

"Vanessa, dear, are you okay?" She asked, in her soft voice, She's around 40 and married. She looks caring, so I'm guessing she must have kids.

Then I realized I was laying on the bed, not the floor. I sighed, and lifted my head.

"Yes, I'm fine Nurse Mariam," I said putting on my sweet as sugar voice. "I'm not sure what exactly happened..."

"Well, Tricia **(O/C not important to the story) **said that your sister, Megan, had did something. She said she didn't know exactly what happened. Oh that Megan is a bad egg." Nurse Mariam said, shaking her head. I wanted to laugh, but then I realized something. When I passed out it felt like my brain, my mind was being taken into some sort of hell. My head was on fire, as if something was taking over. Something was pulling my body into a dark abyss, and all Meg did was stay still and stare, with a creepy look in her eyes. As if she was in control. And when I fell in the abyss something whispered _**You brought this upon yourself...**_

And that was before I fainted. It was unnatural. I looked at the nurse.

"I'm okay," I said as I slowly got up. Oddly enough, my body felt like I had just fallen asleep. Like the effects only took place when Meg was around. I growled, inside my head. I'm gonna get you Meg. Even if it's the last thing I do.

_Unknown PoV_

_So it seems that she can take control of other beings bodies. And souls..._

_The power she posses already is amazing. She reminds me of another young soul. Bullied, abused at home. Seemingly unloved. But what happened when she got angry? Utter bedlam. She killed hundreds of people, nearly wiped out a whole town. In one night._

_That is not normal. Sadly, she died before we could of contacted her. The age at that time was 21. It was lowered so we could help more people earlier. However, I think it should be lowered even more. Who knows what Meg is capable of?_

_I don't want to be responsible for another thousand deaths. I will help her._

_Even if it's the last thing I do._

**So, this seems like more of a filler chapter. This just shows the aftermath of what Meg MIGHT have done, and a little mystery. Like who is the person in Italics? Sorry for the sort of long wait. Even if this chapters not much I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also... THERE IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**So I shall update soon, xXLittleMissWonderlandXx out!**


End file.
